User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Gregory Butler
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867750 ''Story Type? Happy Death Day 2U is the sequel film of the first one Happy Death Day which was a teen horror-comedy about a young woman named Tree who got stuck in a timeloop where she was killed multiple times at the hands of her insane roommate, Lori due to her being jealous of Gregory's affair with Tree. Tree kills Lori and seemingly stops the loop. However in this film it turns out the reason for the timeloop in the previous film is because Ryan and his friends were building a machine that was altering the flow of time. In the beginning of the film Ryan initially gets stuck in the loop by an alternate universe version of himself who tries to kill him to stop the loop. Refusing to shut down the machine, Tree gets blasted to another universe where the loop starts all over again, with just some altercations made to certain characters... 'Moral Event Horizons? Gregory in this universe is still cheating on his wife but this time with Lori, and is still a major dick but this time he is more of an evil dick so to speak. He kills Lori and Tree several times in previous loops, and sets Tombs loose inside a hospital not caring about potential collateral damage. When Tombs gets dealt with before he can kill anyone, Gregory goes on a killing spree of his own and kills Carter. In the final loop, it is revealed that his wife has been participating in his killing. When they are about to kill Tree. He shoots his own wife to death for no reason claiming that he wanted a divorce. '''Redeeming Qualities? Nope. He is the definition of Hate Sink. He was already a bad person in the original universe, cheating on his own wife with his own student. Here he is just more dangerous and violent being a sadistic murderer looking to cover up his affair and is more than happy to take the lives of an innocent bystanders to do it. 'Heinous Standard?' Much worse than the original universe Lori. Lori killed four people in this first film, which is kind of low for a slasher film. While she could have potentially caused more damage by releasing Tombs. It is never made clear she intended to use him to kill bystanders. Here it is made clear Gregory is trying to kill everyone in the building, and even does just that himself when Tombs is killed. How does he compare to Tombs? Well in this film, I Tombs may have killed one or two people but nowhere near as much as the last film. All together Tombs has about seven kills and four attempted. Gregory killing spree I think stacks up rather well, he may not have the exact same amount of kills/attempted kills but his kills are more personal, and killing your wife for the hell of it is a major dick move. Another thing to note, is this film is a bit more lighthearted than the previous and shifts the genre to more of a science fiction film that just so happens to have slasher/horror elements in. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals